One final step
by Dine7184
Summary: [DL] Oneshot. After being in the field Danny comes back to make one last final step into his new life.


**One final step**  
**Fandom: **CSI: NY  
**Pairing:** Danny/Lindsay  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary: **After being in the field Danny comes back to make one last final step into his new life… **  
AN:** Danny's POV; same timeline as in Feeling home, but it's not necessary to know this one as well.  
Many thanks and big hugs for my great beta **chris4short**.  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, CBS owns all of the fun, I just borrowed it.

* * *

"Damn Hawkes, I'm late!" I say and rush down the corridor. I know she's waiting.

"Cool down, Messer. You have still six months to go. You don't need to drive her to the hospital right now" That's all I can hear from him. Another second later I'm standing outside the door of the lab. I can see her through the glass door. She's standing at the window, staring out at the skyline of Manhattan and I watch her closely. She's rubbing her little belly and I can't help but to smile. She's so beautiful when she does that, when it seems that she's deep in thoughts.

I sigh and take a deep breath… in a few minutes I'll do the one thing I know I should've done a long time ago… I should've asked her to marry me before she got pregnant, but she'd always said that she doesn't need a ring on her finger to know that I love her more than anything else.

Now we're going to be a family. Lindsay, our little sweetie and I. I just cannot wait to hold my little angel in my arms for the very first time, and to hold and kiss Lindsay after she'd given birth to our child.

I know that I haven't made it easy for her in the beginning. I know that it wasn't easy for her to handle with my past… the past I'm not very proud of. I wanted to make a point, to show her I have changed since I saw her for the very first time that day in the zoo. Though I didn't know back then that she would turn my world upside down from that day on.

Lindsay's the only one I could've ever imagined that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And I'm glad that I had the courage to take this step and told her how I felt for her, how I still feel for her since that day. I know she didn't like the way I called her Montana almost everyday, but now I'm quite sure she knows why I'm calling her like that.

I'm smiling and finally I'm walking over to her. She didn't notice that I'm here and I put my arms around her, to lay them on her little belly, as I ask "How ya doin'?" I kiss her neck and smile. She's laying her head against mine and I just know that she's smiling, too. Then she's turning to me and looks at me – one more thing I love about her. She got me immediately with her big brown eyes and I would fall for her, because of them, again and again – but not only because of them. There is so much more I love about her, too much to list… I just love everything about her – and she knows it.

We share a soft kiss and I'm pretty relived as I can hear her saying "I'm fine."

I know I'm pretty childish sometimes and I notice that I'm slightly starting to blush as I bend down to her belly to ask "And how's my little sweetie in there?" but I'm just too excited 'bout the fact that Lindsay's going to be a mommy and I'm going to be a daddy. This is just one more thing I thought, would never happen to me. I can't think of one thing why I deserved such a beautiful woman in my life, and that she's carrying my child, too.

She runs her fingers through my hair and says, "Everything's fine in here, daddy." I cannot help but to smile. Then I look up at her.

Well, this is going to be serious,I think as I take a deep breath and look in her eyes.

"I love you so much, Lindsay," I say.

"I love you, too," she whispers and then she's looking a little bit scared. I'm down on my knees to ask her the last final question… The one question I thought I would never ask…

"Linds," I say out loud so that everyone in the lab can hear me. I notice that everyone is looking at me, but I don't care. I have to do this and I won't wait anymore. I love her this much and I wanna spend the rest of my life with her – no matter what. I smirk slightly and realize, Lindsay's blushing as I continue. "I love you so much and in nearly 6 months we'll be a little family. I don't give a damn thing what people ever said about me. You know me better than anyone else. You made a better man out of me. You completed me in many ways. I will never let you go. I'll never want to lose you. You're my confidante. You're my everything; you and our little sweetie."

"Danny stop that! You're making me blushing!" Lindsay's saying and I smile. I take her hand as I slowly put the simple sapphire ring on her finger.

"Montana… Lindsay, will you marry me?"

I don't know if she's shocked by what I just asked her but she's nodding and looking deep into my eyes.

"Yes Danny. I will!" she's saying and then my lips are crushing down on hers.

* * *

Like it? - Please tell me... I love your words. 


End file.
